Fox and Krystal cyborg
by ness45
Summary: they were made to realize a specific objective and despite being free, they will still fulfill the whim of their creator
1. Chapter 1

¿?: You're a damn, how dare you?

Fox: You're just a crazy old man, you really thought we were going to obey you

¿?: They will see me they are going to pay

Krystal: Finish it up once, Fox, or do you want me to do it?

Fox: it is not necessary dear

Fox finds a gun and points to the dying old man

Fox: I could use my powers to kill you, but it would be nothing fun hehehe, last words old

?: Grrr

Fox: so be it

At the same moment Fox shoots the weapon thus killing the old man

Krystal: I do not see the purpose of seeing a gun used, you just made a mess

Fox: that was more fun

Krystal approached and hugged Fox

Fox: hehe well let's go

Krystal: where are we going?

Fox: why are you asking so many questions, we will fulfill the purpose of our creation

Krystal: I do not like to fulfill the purpose of that old man

Fox: yes I know but we were built to fulfill a clear purpose

... ..

Destroy star fox


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the laboratory, Fox decided to go down to a small town that was a few kilometers away.

Fox and Krystal were walking in the village

Krystal: you can know why we are here Fox is not supposed to be heading to the capital

Fox did not say anything, Krystal looked at him with a frown when he realized and with a somber tone said

Krystal: you do not know where the true capital is

Fox: and you do know?

Krystal simply did not say anything and turned her head to the other side

Fox: hehehe, do not worry, we'll get information from somewhere

Krystal: whatever

They kept walking when they came across a mini cafe so they decided to go in and sit down at a table, at which point a young wolf appeared to take her order

¿?: Take something?

Fox: black coffee

Krystal: a tea

?: right away

Krystal: mmm

Fox: is something happening?

Krystal: it's nothing, just that I still can not believe we're free

Fox: I kept our promise

Krystal: yes but ...

Fox: what?

Krystal: because we must fulfill our goal, I mean he is dead, there is no need to continue doing this

Fox: I know, but I feel that if I do not comply with this I will not feel truly free

Krystal: I think you're right

The two lasted with silence until the wolf came to slaughter their order

¿?: here you go

Fox / krystal: thanks

After drinking and another silence

Fox: can you leave if you want I'm not forcing you to do this

Krystal: no, I will not go

Fox: krystal

Krystal: things would be really boring if I'm not with you

Fox: hehe, what can I say I'm a magnet for women

Krystal: Huh, how do you say

Fox: Hey, do you have money?

Krystal: you're fucking me not fox, we've been stuck for 5 years and just got out of a damn lab

Fox: I know

Krystal: sometimes you behave like a Fox child

Fox: do you believe that?

Krystal: Anyway, let's go

Fox: if you're right

They left the cafeteria

Krystal: you know we would have asked that wolf if she knew how to get to the capital

Fox: there is no need to hurry

Fox was placed in the middle of the road

Krystal: what are you doing?

Fox: waiting, we'll take the first car that passes through here

Krystal: what remedy, is what you like men

Fox: it's more fun

Krystal: rather absurd

Fox: jejeje, good dear for what is absurd to me is fun

Krystal: how childish you are Fox

¿?: HEAR YOU

The two turned to see an old pit bull with a bat in his hand

¿?: THEY THINK VERY FUNNY TO LEAVE AND NOT PAY

Fox: I must assume that you are the owner of that small local

¿?: GRRR, YOU ARE A DAMN

The pit bull ran to Fox and raised the bat to hit him when Fox with one hand stopped him without any effort

¿?: What the hell

Fox simply smiled and without thinking he destroyed the bat

The pitbull was a little scared by the strength of the fox but he was not going to be intimidated so with his own fists was to hit the fox but Fox could dodge his blows very easily

¿?: GRRR, LEAVE TO MOVE SO MUCH TRASH

Fox still with his smile, dodged another hit of the pit bull but this time he decided to counterattack and with a simple fist he knocked down the pit bull

Fox: hehe

Krystal: stop playing

Fox: ok

Fox grabbed the pit bull and threw him off the road

Krystal: good job

Fox: now to wait


	3. Chapter 3

Time after

Krystal: DEMONS !, We have a good time here Fox

Fox: quiet at any time a vehicle will pass

Krystal: You said that like an hour ago

Fox: just be patient

Krystal: grrrr

Fox: quiet dear

Krystal: good, but with a condition

Fox: which one?

Krystal: if I have to put up with your games in that case I also want to do my things

Fox: ... and that would be?

Krystal: I want new clothes, if we get to another town the first thing we will do is get new clothes

Fox: pfff, how boring

Krystal: well dear if you do not like it, you just fuck

Fox: and why do not you look for them already?

Krystal: you're crazy, the clothes in this place are too ambiguous for me

Fox: Well, what remedy is the kind of thing that women like?

Krystal: Hey, do not be like that, maybe we'll get something for you, handsome

Fox: do not dream it

Krystal: Hey, I'm just looking for a better look

Fox: I would prefer that you leave it like this

Krystal: as you want

They waited a couple of minutes more when a cargo truck appeared

Fox: well there is this our vehicle

Krystal: Are we really going to take that?

Fox: good if you want we'll wait for another vehicle

Krystal: in your dreams

Fox: hehehehehe

The driver who was a simple fat pig who stopped the truck when he saw Fox in front of the whole road

Pig: hey, he can take you brat

Fox simply came over and pulled the pig out of the truck very easily

The angry pig approached Fox to give him a beating but Fox eluded him without any problem and hit the pig leaving him unconscious

Fox: well let's go

Krystal: how do you say

The two got on the truck

Krystal: do you know how to drive?

Fox: not really

Krystal: it must be a joke

Fox: quiet should not be so complicated

Krystal: this truck will not last

Fox: Hey, have more confidence in me

Krystal: give confidence to someone who behaves like a child, do not make me laugh

Fox: whatever

Fox gave way to the truck and although at the beginning it was complicated, without mentioning that on several occasions they almost crashed, in the end he was able to control it without any problem.

It had already been four hours since they started their journey and they were on an empty road with no vehicle other than theirs

Krystal: hear what you think is missing to get to another town

Fox: no idea

Krystal stared at Fox for a while when Foto was looking at him

Fox: what's wrong I have something on my face?

Krystal reacted and turned her gaze to the other side

Krystal: no, it's nothing

They had a good time in silence

Krystal: Hey Fox

Fox: yes?

Krystal: when we're done with this, what are we going to do next?

Fox: ehhh, the truth if I'm honest, I have no idea

Krystal: curious now that we are free we have no idea what to do

Fox: it should not be any problem, this world has great fun things that will surely entertain us

Krystal: I agree, by the way, do you think we're capable of killing Star Fox?

Fox: jejeje, dear we are perfect war machines, I doubt very much that some mercenaries with luck can with us

Krystal: hehehe, if you're right

Fox: do not worry nobody in this world can with us, when we finish with those subjects we will see later what to do after all this is like a game

...

To be continue


End file.
